A “Johnson element”, which is an example of an electronic element using a “macroscopic quantum effect” wherein two superconductors are joined together via a thin insulating barrier, is known in the art. In this element, the junction current which is a function of the magnetic flux, periodically varies with a unit flux quantum of Φ0 according to I=V0 sin(2πQ/Q0). Using this element, an electronic circuit can be constructed having one flux quantum of Φ0=2×10−15 [Wb] as an information unit.
However, as this element uses a superconductor, a low temperature environment such as liquid helium temperature or liquid nitrogen temperature is required, and as it has an operational limiting frequency of 1 THz, it is not much faster than a semiconductor element.
A “single electron tunnel element” is also known which does not use the macroscopic quantum effect, wherein, by giving the element a small electrostatic capacitance, the movement of other electrons is suppressed by the increase of Coulomb energy produced by the movement of one electronic charge (e=1.6×10−19 [C]), one electronic charge being used as one information unit. It is considered that, for an element having dimensions of approximately 100 nanometers, a low temperature environment such as that of liquid helium is required for stable operation. To permit stable operation at room temperature, the element dimensions must be reduced to several nanometers or less in order to reduce electrostatic capacitance. In addition, the usual electrodes and wires cannot be attached, and as it has an operational limiting frequency of about 1GHz, its performance is also inferior to that of a semiconductor element.
Problems Which this Invention Aims to Solve
Hence, the electronic element using the “macroscopic quantum effect” or the single electron tunnel element of the related art require a low temperature environment, and an electronic element using the “macroscopic quantum effect” which operates at room temperature was desired.
Means to Solve the Above Problems
This invention is an electronic element used in an electric field such that the two-dimensional plane of doped crystals forming the electronic element is effectively perpendicular to the electric field, and which can be used at room temperature. The element is in a ground state wherein the “fractional quantum Hall effect” is stable. The doping amount of the crystals is 0.05 or less, or if localization is introduced, 0.6 or less, and the crystals may have a doping amount variation determined by the degree of localization.
The thickness of the electronic element may be effectively n/2 (n is an integer equal to one or more) times the plasma oscillation wavelength of the electrons in the crystal.